Herones, And romance a yuri love story
by Our hero
Summary: Roller Brawl is many things, confidant, quick, cute, coolheaded, but when she meets splat, sudenly she can't think straight, splat on the other hand wants to see if she has a shot with her herone, warning contains lesbian lovin, teen level language, and one writer who's digging their own grave.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter one: the skater and the sketcher.**

Let's roll.

"Hey cutie my names roller brawl, friends call me roll but you can call me what ever you want" I said winking in the mirror trying to imagine talking to The girl I'd seen a couple of minutes(1) ago, she was so cool and strong and creative and to top it off pretty, I finally under stood why people never asked out who they liked.

"What are you doing?," I almost screamed when the voice of my granddad cut through the silence, he simply sto- uh floated there as I regained my bearings,

"I'm trying to work up the courage to ask out someone I like grandpa, any advice?"

Night-shift moved his ethereal gloved 'hand' to his chin and began to stroke his chin "depends little one, whose hand do you seek?"

Yeah knew he'd ask,

 **Flashback: an hour ago.**

Master eon had called some of the older skylanders to meet the new 'super-chargers' me and my grandpa were in attendance to represent the undead element, spyro and star cast were representing magic, stealth elf and tree Rex life, zapp and chill water, sprocket(2) tech, flashwing and crusher were earth, but I didn't notice any others, we stood as our respective types came to us, and that's when I met her,

She was clearly in the wrong line but I didn't have the heart to tell her, at first glance she's a faun and one who's very fond of pink, a large brush in her back told me she was an artist,

As I was checking her out she said something that broke me out of my thoughts, but I didn't catch it realising I had been caught I said " excuse me?," she seemed to be surprised and said louder "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm a magic type am I in the wright line?"

and she's a magic type, which wasn't bad but most fauns tended to be… traditionalists

so even if she was gay like me she'd never admit it, and even if she did she'd want a life skylander like stealth elf, or a water skylander like chill or even an earth skylander like flashwing, but not an undead skylander like hex, cynder, or me.

However I never gave up, so even if there was a chance she might like me I'd have to hear her say no before I'd stop asking her out, I'd have to work up the courage to do so,

Unfortunately she still wanted to know where she was supposed to be, and I couldn't speak due to nerves,

fourtunatly for me I wasn't alone so instead of embarrassing myself by saying something weird my granddad pointed her to spyro and she thanked us and walked away,

and I'd be lying if I said my eyes was focused on anything but her cute little- I shook my head and we met our newest editions to the undead element,

And after showing them to the undead dorms(3) I found myself staring in the mirror,

 **Flashback: over,**

Explaining this to my grandpa (with some omissions like instead of watching her butt sway as she walked away I was instead watching Flynn try to beat thumpbacks how many hotdogs can you eat in a single bite record(4), but I don't think he believed me on that part,)

"It's simple little one, ask her out" my granddad helpfuly supplied before floating away,

Despite this I decided to continue trying to work up the courage to ask out this faun on a date, even if it sounds kinda weird and she says no.

 **An hour ago Splat's POV,**

Oh my god, I'm a skylander!

yes! yes! yes! Not only am I a hero, but I finally

Have a good excuse to leave that stuffy village before they decided to throw me in prison for being gay, experiment my ass, and if this is a 'phase' it's not going away until I die,

Now now splat, I should focus on better things, Like all the cuties I'll get to meet, like hex, cynder, stealth elf, sprocket and chil- wait is that?

OH MY GOD!

IT IS! ITS ROLLER BRAWL the single sexiest lesbian on the planet, undead roller derby champion(5), voted sexiest Vampire of all time, no.1 in the top five sportswoman/sportsman of 2000s -end of time, one of the hottest skylanders since swap force, one of the greatest skylanders, and most wanted on playboy and even more demanded on playgirl, no.1 of skylands top five gay women, and my personal hero/ideal girlfriend SHE'S HERE TODAY!

My feet started moving before I could stop them and by the time I realised it I was looking into the lavender eyes of a sexy vampire lesbian, and I realised I was in the wrong line this was where undead skylanders were supposed to go,

wait maybe this is my chance I can finally talk to my hero, I mean she probably won't hold it against me anyway, and hey I can ask her out too, even if she says no at least I'll have asked,

I took a deep breath, okay splat this is easy introduce yourself, ask about her, and see if a date is at all possible, unfortunately the before I said anything I cast a glimpse at those extremely kissable lips, and blurted out, but not loud enough to hear "gods I wish you'd kiss me" she shook her head and I just realised I'd said that, I've never been happier to be covered head to toe in pink fur, if I wasn't I'd be as red as blood,

thinking quickly I said "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm a magic type am I in the wright line?," her ganddad who I hadn't even realised was there pointed over to a line on the other side of his granddaughter, and I nodded and thanked them both before shyly walking away,

As I was my mind constantly played the scene over and over again while at first I was shaming myself, after the seventh time I realised she was checking me out, but that couldn't be,

… could it?

I decided to add a little sway to my hips and after a minute of walking I slyly and slowly turned around, to see her eyes glued to my ass, which meant only one thing,

well now that I think about it it could mean a few things,

BUT it could COULD mean she found me attractive and if she did…

I MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE 'THE ROLLER BRAWL' MY GIRLFRIEND, or at least a bestie,

Giggling to myself I walked toward the magic line and began to learn about my place in the sky lands, but more on that next time


	2. Chapter two

Heroines and romance Chapter 2: a wrench in the works

Sorry guest for the late chapter, I really couldn't think of anything, but now I got it.

 **Night-Shift PoV**

'So my niece can't admit her feelings, hopefully this splat can,' i thought as i knocked on on her door,

The pink faun soon opened it, "yes?" i smiled "ah hello , miss splat, i just wanted to welcome you to the skylanders," she smiled back "thank you, mr?" "Night-Shift, grandfather of Rollerbrawl, if you need any advice I'm always floating around, in fact I like to give new members a piece of free advice, upon our first meeting, todays advice is hmm, Oh!, love waits for no one if your in love with someone tell them how you feel, i hope my advice was helpful," she blushed "thank you, Night-Shift, i hope to see you later" i nodded as she closed the door,

'Judging from her expression she was too shy as well' i turned and floated off

'Hmm' i thought floating through the skylands academy as i did, 'they both love each other but they are both far too shy to confess' i weighed my options then i saw something interesting i was in the magic wing, and I could see splat, and i could see one watching splat, she was a tech skylander with red hair, goggles, a large wrench, and a self made battle suit, sprocket That was the name, now that I could recall her i remembered that she wasn't the biggest fan of my granddaughter,

Yes what was it she said, oh yes that my granddaughter was 'stealing all the good ones' but why was she watching splat? Then I put two and two together,

She like my granddaughter was more interested in her own gender, and similarly liked splat more than in a friendly way, now i was obviously rooting for my granddaughter, but even she admitted she may need a little push,

And she loved competition, as a boxer i could always see a good move coming and my next one was a star punch, floating over to the tech skylander now which angle should i approach this from, stoic boxer? no, friendly ally? no, wistful old man? Ding ding ding we have a winner, i cleared my throat, "ahem" she jumped around to face me,

"Ah, young love" i said as if i was imagining an older time with my missus, "Yeah, it's uh something isn't it?" i nodded "yes, but hmm it's a shame I've heard that she's into female vampires," sprocket wasn't down cast, rather annoyed, "hmp, yes I'm soo sure," she said crossing her arms "however, it would seem that my granddaughter is far to shy to say anything to her, bah knowing her she'll get over it soon enough," i said pretending to sink further into thought the more i went on, but as i said that last part she seemed to get an idea

"Right, well thank you Night-Shift, I must return to my lab for no reason" i nodded and she left, I nodded and floated off, hoping my plan would work,

"excuse me, Night-Shift, i could use some advice" i looked down to see cynder "advice on what?" She blushed and looked down "love, my new girlfriend wants to take me somewhere, but we're stumped for ideas, she's a magic type," i nodded "hmm how about, night fall hills? It's always night and it practically radiates magic, not to mention watching the multicoloured stars is very romantic, a lovely place for a romantic picnic" she nodded, "thank you, now what do i bring," the last part was her thinking out loud but nevertheless i had an answer, "is it your first date or second?" I asked she blushed realising i had heard her "um, technically our first, why?" I smiled "on the first date flowers and chocolates are the safest, and try to figure out what she likes while on the date for next time," she nodded then "thanks night shift, im going to go-" "Daisies" i said "huh?" "Whirlwind likes daisies" i said she nodded and ran off, but the look in her eyes was all the thanks i needed,

 **Roller brawl's PoV**

I was still trying to get my confidence up to talk to splat, "what would she want to hear?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud knocking on my door

knock knock knock* i walked over to my door to see "Oh, hi Sprocket, how are you?" "so you like splat too huh?" Huh where did that come from, then she smiled "but you can't work up the nerve to go and talk to her?, too bad, I guess I'll just have too ask her out before you can" wait what "hah," i said "please, i can totally talk to her" she smirked, "Then why don't you?" "Cause i wouldn't want to leave you too far behind," she just smirked more "then let's go ask her out", fine i will,

We both raced down a corridor i was a little bit faster but somehow she managed to keep up, we finally made it to the magic dorms and to a room with the words 'splat's room' and I knocked, I couldn't hear anything, "oh are you both looking for splat?" We both turned to see spyro, he looked at us and said "she left with whirlwind who wanted show her around, if you two wanted to do that you should have beaten the offical welcoming committee here," then he chuckled and walked away, "this isnt over" sprocket whispered to me "i swear i will ask splat out before you can" then she walked off, i sweat dropped how did she even know, the only one close enough to figure out is- "me?" "Bah, grandpa? How'd you-" he smirked "indeed it was i," "why?" He shook his head "you needed a push, besides i can tell that splat likes her too," "so it's who can make her happier contest eh? I'm game" he nodded "good luck," as he said that i prepared to do my best next time


End file.
